Devil Bagarala
Fire|ailments = Fireblight|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13}}Devil Bagarala are larger Subspecies of Bagarala that thrive in lava instead of water. They have also become much more aggressive due to the competition. Physiology They appear much like the original, only that they now have coal black claws, fangs and overall they are longer. They also have sharper fins (even having black spikes) and the webbing is red and seethrough. Their spines and hide are now cocoa colored, and their body overall is a crimson red. Their legs are now brown and their horns have become three large shovel-like horns which get bigger towards the tip of the snout. These horns are now colored a rusty orange. Their eyes are also now yellow. Behavior Devil Bagarala are very territorial unlike their cousins. They roam a lot less due to their limited habitat, but they occasionally are found exiting volcanoes in search of new volcanoes to call home. Their new skin does not need any form of moisture, so they aren't found covering their bodies with anything. They are also seen more often in land than lava. They are also easier to study than regular Bagarala since they stay in the same locale for longer times. Ecology This beast's lore portray it as a tyrant king that destroyed every civilization that wasn't it's kingdom. A heated lord who thirsted for blood. While not exactly accurate, it is interesting to note. It is also related to a "devil-clad evil" that the hero from the seas defeats. Habitat Range As long as there's lava, a Devil Bagarala will find the locale comfy to live in. They prefer to dig out dens in lava pools that work similar to beaver nests, however they are inside walls and are essentially dug out caves for the Bagarala. They sleep in these dens for most of their lives. Ecological Niche They are high on the food chain, probably higher than it's cousin. While it feeds on much of the same as the regular Bagarala, this beast may be a large threat to many monsters due to it's bulk and enhanced power. Of course, it still competes with other monsters. Biological Adaptations Devil Bagarala have most of the same abilities as it's standard cousin. Such as it's bulk, strength and ability to swim and fight underwater-- or underlava in this case. This beast's skin no longer needs moisture and is extremely fire resistant. So to survive in lava for long periods of time, it has big lungs, and can hold air in it's lungs for up to 4 and a half hours. They also have very fire resistant internals, and can hold loads of magma inside their bodies to use in attacks. It also is much more physically adept than it's standard cousin as it swims in a much more denser substance, and deals with usually stronger foes. It's claws are also stronger and sharper. The claws on it's arms are longer. It's webbing are also sharper, with the connecting shafts having spikes as well. It's tusks can now crape off bits from the ground as well. Though the most noticeable feature are their horns. While the regular has one javelin-like horn, this beast has three shovel-like yet sharp horns that it uses effectivelly to ravage through stone and ore. These horns are some of the toughest horns out there, and do not break off easily. Moves and different states. It shares most of the moves that Bagarala does, however made different. It also has some new ones too. * Bite - Lunges forth while delivering a bite. Flings targets away and deals moderate damage. Can follow up with Ripple Stomp, Horn Jab or Sidestep. * Swinging Bites - Similar to Deviljho's and Duramboros'. But Bagarala mostly makes use of it's horn during this attack. It still does major damage and flings targets up. With the horns, it will also fling boulders to the sides. This attack also does more damage than the base species'. * Eruption Stomp - Rises it's foot and stomps it down with force. Causes eruptions of magma sometimes. * Burst Stomp - Hunches down, and does a jump. And then stomps down, causing tremor and eruptions of magma around it. It then does a cry afterwards. Deals major damage. * Horn Swing - Does a quick swing with it's horns * Horn Charge - Closes the distance by charging at a target. Can sort of turn during the charge. It can also fling boulders while charging. * Horn Digger - Digs out 7 boulders and flings them up into the sky, flinging them in random directions with some aiming for some Hunters. * Slam Horns - The monster will slam it's horns down in a similar fashion as Uragaan. But it will also dig out small boulders every time it rises it's horns. * Pry In - The Devil Bagarala will slowly back away, and then dig it's horns into the ground. It then digs up large boulders when it pulls the horns out. The stab in deals massive damage. * Tail Swipe - Quickly swipes it's tail across the ground. It can also perform a 180 degree turn and then perform the attack. Lava bursts happen with each tail swipe. * 360 Tail Spin - It spins its tail in a 360 degrees angle while lunging at a target. Deals increased damage. And it may repeat this twice. * Pyra Dash - Digs it's tail into the ground and then proceeds to lift up a boulder with its tail and throw it at a targeted hunter. This boulder is either a powderstone or a boulder filled with magma. The powderstone has a bigger explosion and the magma boulder can inflict Stun and Fireblight. * Dunk Tailslam - Slams it's tail down onto the ground to cause tremors. It may cause minor eruptions of lava too. It may follow up with a quicker Pyra Dash. * Shimmy Slither Check - Mildly shimmies in a similar fashion to a Piscine Wyvern before then standing right up as it hits a hunter to then aim and perform a charged hipcheck that sends it tumbling forth, rolling a bit forward. It may do this when leaping out of lava. * Berserker Barge - Quickly turns towards a target and does a lunging hipcheck attack that it follows up with a horn swing. It then stumbles forward a bit and may back off to perform another attack. * Lava Bomb - Spits out a ball of magma. Either arced or aimed straight for a target. It will stay on the ground and spread for a while until it hardens. * Lava Blast - Fires a fairly large beam of lava that deals major fire damage. It can do this twice when enraged. * Magma Tunnel, the Bagarala will wind up, and perform a large sweeping lava beam. Similar to Deviljho's Dragon Breath, but with more range, slower animation, fire elemental and alot more damaging. * Massive Magma Tunnel - It will inflate a bit and stand a bit upwards, then it will fire a massive lava beam that it will sweep down. Similar to Black Gravios' super heat beam attack. It also leaves lava behind with flames. These do eventually extinguish and harden. * Enraged Only: Magma Rain - It will straighten up and have it's body face up as it then inflates a bit. It will then fire magma balls into the sky emptying itself. Magma will rain and explode on the ground. * Blaze Frag - Spits out an enormous magma ball that explodes into 4 other smaller magma balls once it hits the terrain or a target. The main magma ball deals more damage than the minor ones. It may do this when winding up a Lava Bomb. * G Rank and beyond: Magma Spread - The Bagarala will start inflating as it shakes it's body and head. When finished, it's attacks now spread lava from it's mouth which then turns into damaging spots across the terrain. * Sidestep - Similar to Glavenus. * Backstep - Step back while leaning back. May follow up with a lunging bite or another attack. * Can only be done if the horns are broken; Proper Chomp, the Bagarala will lean back winding up and snap at the target from above in a sweeping motion. Now that the horns aren't in the way. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - Two of the horns appear broken. * Head 2x - The two previously broken horns will break off, and one more horn will remain, appearing broken. * Chest - Gains a scar and becomes a weak point. * Back - The spines will break. * Arms - The claws will break and webbing gets torn. * Hindlegs - The claws break. * Tail - Can be cut. Part Effectiveness * Requires atleast yellow sharpness to penetrate. Horn requires green or above. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Devil Bagarala do not grow hostile if you give them space. But it may stay on alert if you linger for too long and it sees you. If so, it will become agro when the player gets close enough. This is no different for other monsters though. Turf Wars 'Devil Bagarala V.S Brachydios -' The two monsters face eachother and roar. The Brachydios then goes for a punch, as the Devil then counters by shoulderbarging into it, and then pinning it down. The Brachydios pushes the monster off, but with the momentum the Bagarala gets, the Magmatic Villain then performs a head bashing attack which causes the Brachydios to get K.O'd and get flung to the side. The slime that got on it then explodes, but the Bagarala shrugs the explosions off. Brachydios suffers damage, while Bagarala also suffers damage. Brachydios becomes K.O'd and will have it's horn broken. The Devil Bagarala will most likely perform a Pry In on the Brachydios as well. Carves High Rank G-Rank WIP BGM Trivia * Devil Bagarala is the first Subspecies FireBall13 has ever done. * Devil Bagarala's name was known as Heated Bagarala before it was renamed. Notes * Devil Bagarala is not harmed by other monsters' fire or lava attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:FireBall13